


Downtime

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really too hot to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Done for the -- short lived -- KakaIru drabble comm on LJ: kakairu100.

Iruka was stretched out on the wood flooring, spread eagle. He was stripped down to shorts, his long hair fanning out behind his head, free of its tie. He kept his eyes closed, as they’d been for the last hour. Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest, and he concentrated on breathing deeply, in and out. It became his mantra.

In and out. In and out. In an –

“What’cha doing, ‘Ruka?” drawled a lazy voice, somewhere to his left.

Sighing, he cracked one eye, turning his head to peer at Kakashi. “What’s it look like I’m doing?” Iruka could see the dark outline of his lover, leaning against the couch in his usual slouched pose sans mask, vest, and hitai-ate. The effort quickly became too much, and Iruka let his eye fall closed and his head roll back.

“Well,” Iruka could hear Kakashi pad softly across the floor, “it _looks_ like you’re lying there, doing nothing, when we could be in the bedroom doing something.” The teacher glared up at him. “Or the couch, I’m not picky.” Kakashi quickly added. When Iruka didn’t even twitch, he smiled his most charming smile, as a test.

Iruka just rolled his eyes before shutting them wearily.

Sighing like one most put-upon, the jounin peeled off his shirt and pants and stretched out on the lukewarm panels next to Iruka. He lined his lithe body up against his lover’s, trailing one hand lightly down Iruka’s chest.

“Ugh.” Iruka protested, shifting minutely away from the questing fingers. “Not now, ‘Kashi. Too hot.”

Frowning, but conceding the point, Kakashi hummed, flopping across the boards and making himself comfortable, his outstretched fingers barely brushing Iruka’s.

When Iruka twined them together, only just, he smiled and counted it a win.


End file.
